And we were kissing gods
by Lu82
Summary: Crossover Thor/TheAvengers/Muse . Belldom. Thoki. What happens when the ' Knights of Cydonia ' meet the gods of Asgard? Let the delirium begins!


**AND WE WERE KISSING GODS**

**Inizio modulo**

**Setting :** During the making of T2L, tentatively late spring/early summer 2012, which should coincide with the ending of 'The Avengers' I do not have the mathematical certainty, but it is a FF, let's pretend that it is so...

**Rating:** pg13, then…who knows?

**Beta**: Thanks to the wonderful **knightsblack** (Angela) , for her amazing support, her precious advices and her endless patience and for being so impossibly sweet and kind 3

**Feedback**: yes, please, make a tiny effort, this time I really need to know if this is worthy to go on or no one knows/care about those two fandoms put together :/

**Genre**: CrossOver (Muse + Thor / The Avengers Universe), Comedy, Romance, Fantasy, Humor, Parody… crazyness ;P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own for sure Matt, Dom, Muse in general, the same goes for Thor, Loki &Co (they belong to Marvel), I just own the absurd idea that was born from my sick mind And the title is taken from the lyrics of ' Crying Shame ' by Muse (very fitting)

**Pairing**: BellDom (of course!), Thoki ( Thor + Loki ) and... whatever happens XD

**Notice:** - I do not like Kate Hudson ( even before Matt met her), it's not a mystery, but more than real bashing let's call it a situation in which Matthew and especially Dominic scoff at her whenever they have the opportunity... which is what I love thinking that actually happens in real life, too!  
**-** To fully understand this story ( no matter how crazy and degenerate it is) you should know both fandoms, if you don't, you can still read this first part (*link that goes to only Muse part* ) as a simple one shot, since it is not yet bound to the other events :) The real fun will start with chapter 1!  
- Loki, Thor and all Asgard is based only on Marvel Movies, okay? I don't know very much about Northern Mitology :/

**Summary**: What happens when the ' Knights of Cydonia ' meet the gods of Asgard? Let the delirium begins!

**Prologue: Requests and Memories**

_Asgard, End of May 2012_

The more he kept repeating to himself that he had done the right thing, the less Thor was convinced that it was so.

He had brought Loki back home, it's true, with the help of his mortal superhero friends, and had managed to stop him before the situation degenerated even further.  
Loki would have a hard price to pay for what he had already done.

The point was that having brought him back to Asgard, Thor had precluded to Loki any possibility of escape.  
By now it was all in Odin's hands and in his law and the blond warrior could only hope that his decision would be lenient.

The trial has just begun; Loki had been led by Thor towards the throne room, suitably gagged, under the stern and blaming gaze of the whole people of Asgard.

Placed between the front rows, there were Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun, i.e. Thor's best friends. They could only glare scornfully at the brunet god, which once -briefly- had been their king.  
All the way, Thor had looked for an alternative form of dialogue with his adopted brother. He tried seeking eye contact, but those big green eyes made of emerald did not seem to convey any emotion.  
After all, it was typical of the god of Mischief to conceal any trace of vulnerability.

Frigga hadn't even been allowed to get close to that beloved son she believed lost, because it was an order of Odin's. As a matter of fact, two royal guards had immediately moved her away, not with some efforts, fighting every Frigga's attempt to break free. At the end, the queen was forced to surrender, being a powerless spectator of a show of which perhaps she preferred to never know the final result.

Odin knew that he would have to come to terms with his wife, but he had found it necessary to avoid her overly emotional involvements. He was aware that, when it came to Loki, Frigga used to forget rationality, acting more as a mother than a queen.

Suddenly Loki became more restless, starting to point repeatedly at his magic gag that kept him from enjoying the most congenial arts to him: the oratorical arts.  
Not understanding the behavior from whom he still considered to all intents and purposes his son, Odin gave orders to his guards to take away the gag, getting ready to put it back on him, if the situation would require it.

Free at last, Loki proceeded to talk.

"I require as my right to speak in private with the father..."

Odin jolted, not because of that request, but for the use of that unexpected name.

"Of all the gods!" the god of Lies added, pausing on purpose and finding a thin, evil, devious pleasure in deluding the king of Asgard so badly.

If there was one thing that Odin had never feared, it was direct confrontation, so he accepted the request, without hesitation, giving orders to everyone to leave.

"What's Loki up to?" Frigga asked Thor, rather restless.

" I have no idea, mother, he didn't tell me he wanted to talk in private with father. Well, because of the damn gag he didn't tell me anything at all, since I've brought him here." the blond warrior muttered, upset. His sapphire eyes narrowed, trying in vain to focus on the blurred image of his respected father and his beloved brother as he left the royal palace, with Frigga following him.

"Tell me, Loki." Odin urged him, once they were alone.

"I do not regret even a single one of the actions that I have committed!" the proud failed king of Midgard stated.

"I thought so!" the disconsolate All Father sighed.

"I know that I have to go through the punishment that you'll decide that it' the most appropriate and I'm not asking for a discount, it wouldn't be correct." the God of Lies went on. "But I ask you a revocation."

"A revocation?" Odin frowned.

"You heard me. It's not for long. I ask you to wait for a week, then you can act as you think, and make me do whatever you prefer." Loki clarified.

"Why only a week?" the king asked him doubtfully.

"In exactly seven days it will be Thor's birthday and I want to arrange a memorable party. It will be my way to say farewell. I would like to arrange something special in the name of the brothers who we were." Loki revealed, without mincing words.

"You are still brothers! This has changed nothing, Loki, we think that you're still..."

"Save your breath, All Father! I'm not looking for nice words, but only for permission!" the god of Mischief cut him off, dryly.

Odin sighed heavily, stroking his shaggy white beard.

It was a typical sign that he was seriously considering the decision to be taken.

And Loki knew it; willy-nilly he knew all Odin's typical signs.

"Supposed I agree. What do you plan to do this week?" the king questioned him.

Loki cleared his throat, as if looking for the best way to give that answer.

"Let's say that my request could incorporate others, related and fundamental: I need to temporarily leave Asgard, I need to keep my powers, at least until then, but mostly I need you to trust me." the younger god sentenced.

"Why should I consider you worthy of such a trust?" Odin muttered, astonished by the boldness with which his interlocutor dared to require such things.

Loki knew well that too, but did not flinch at all.

"Because Midgard is guarded by the Avengers, whom have vowed to protect their precious Realm from any threat. They already know my moves, my tactics, my fighting techniques. And if they were able to defeat me when I was the leader of a whole army, you can only imagine without difficulty how easy would be for them to defeat me now that I act completely alone." Loki reasoned." However, the basic reason is that this time I have no plan of conquest or domination of any kingdom, I won't damage any mortal, even those with whom I would have a score to settle." the God of Chaos added.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Odin muttered, stroking his own chin.  
"Are you glad enough to give me what I asked you?" the brunet wondered.

"Loki, you ask me a lot and your situation is already aggravated..." the old king stumbled on his words.

Loki looked at him deeply, defiantly.

"I know and I do not mean to aggravate it any further. So, oh wise and powerful Odin, will you still consider worthy of a glimpse of your trust this lost sheep?"

***************************** (In the meantime )

_Midgard (Earth), London, End of May 2012_

Muse were really pleased by the intense work that day.  
Tom, the media manager, had taken lots of pictures, while the three worked on the new songs, assisted by a large group of sound engineers and musicians.

No need to wonder, Tom's 'evil' plan was to publish the new photos on twitter as soon as possible, thus teasing the band's devoted fans a little more.

This was what trolls did!

When they came out from the recording studio, it was already past eleven o'clock at night. Outside there was left not even a fan was waiting for them, as they believed that the band had already found an alternative way to leave.

Muse loved their fans, they were grateful for what those worshippers had brought them. But it was also true that they didn't despise having a bit of peace and privacy.

Their operating team had already moved away a few hours before, they were perfectionists; every one of them. Matt, Dom, and Chris had chosen to remain in order to refine some of the details, while Tom stayed to muck around with them a little longer (well, he had also given them some valuable help, too, it must be said).

Chris was the first of the four guys to leave, eager to return to his large family.  
The bassist had never been so happy as that year. The fact that they stay fixed in London allowed him to spend more time with his beloved wife and adorable children, something that was not very feasible during the tour.

Tom followed his example shortly after and so only Matthew and Dominic were left.  
The two of them, however, hadn't any intention to leave, and why should have they?  
By then the place was sufficiently isolated, outside there was a starry sky that did not ask for more than to be contemplated and the air, though still quite fresh, began to smell of summer.

Dominic ran into the studio to retrieve two blankets, which he then took outside.  
"Matthew, come here!" he urged his best friend, going around the back.

With the assistance from the singer, the drummer positioned the blankets down on the soft grass, and then they laid down on them.

"Wait, something is still missing." Matt said, getting up and going back into the studio, from which he emerged a little later, with a pack of beer cans, kept cool by their mini-bar.

"Now we are talking!" the brunet smiled, handing to the blond a can, and they sit down again. The pianist placed the remaining cans on the ground before sitting back down

"This is the perfect crime!" Dom chuckled, opening his can.

"I would propose a little music as background, too but... I guess that today we have had enough, do you think so?" Matt said, taking a few sips from his.

"Even too much!" laughed Dom, exhausted." But it has to be done, Matt, we are working just fine."

"I know, Dom, this album will be epic. We will do great things, I can feel it." Matt smiled, letting the breeze of the night lash his hair.

"I love this. I mean, the moment of realization of an album, when it's just you and me and the music. Well, it's obvious, I include even Chris, Tom, Morgan and the technicians as well, but... you understand what I mean!" Dom shrugged.

"Of course I understand." Matthew lay down on his side, turning to him.

"And then, when we're on tour, there will be no more of any of this stuff. Nothing is as it used to be before and you know it." Dom pouted, before feeling a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I know, it's true, but that does not mean that we cannot make it equally beautiful." Matt muttered. "And whatever happens, there will always be a ' you and I ', always." he assured him. In those eyes that were bluer than the sky and the sea Dominic could only read a devout sincerity. The drummer just nodded his head and showed his best friend a convinced smile.

Matthew knew he had to do something to lighten the atmosphere, which now had become heavier thanks to the shadow of the difficulties that arose in the two lovers' path.

He changed topic, recalling all their memories related to the preparation of that last album, the ideas that they had discarded, laughing because they saw it as terrible stuff, the jokes that they had made to each other, all the carefree moments mixed with the most serious ones.  
It turned out to be a brilliant gimmick.  
Matthew was a composer, but he was convinced that there was no more beautiful music than Dominic's laughter and see him so happy, while he laughed and brought out anecdote after anecdote with the enthusiasm of a child, was the best reward ever.

"Matt, do you remember when we got to decide what song you would choose to dedicate to Kate?" the blond resumed his speech, giggling, and as he pronounced that woman's name Matthew realized that he was no longer in a state of tension.

"Sure, how could I forget it? You were so stubborn and kept saying I should have chosen 'Animals'!" he replied, without suppressing a giggle.

"Well, yes, because it reflects her temperament. In short, I'm giving her a great compliment for her strong and determined character!" Dom justified himself, perhaps already a little tipsier because of the beer, as well as Matt was.

"'_Kill yourself, c'mon and do us all a favor_ '?" Matt sang accusingly, but his expression was clearly amused.

"Uh, is there that verse, too? Really? I did not remember!" Dom shrugged with feigned innocence.

They both laughed, and from there to the first kiss of the night the step was ridiculously short.

"Oh, bugger it! I mean, yep, I can give her 'Madness', she can delude herself that you wrote that song for her. There are other important songs, the ones that if you had only dared to dedicate them to her...I do not know what I would have done to you or if you would be still alive to tell the world about it!" Dom asserted, parting from his partner, trying to figure out if it was the brunet who had invaded his space or if he invaded the pianist's one, but without giving too much importance to that thing.

He was fine where he was, which meant sitting on Matt's lap.

"I know. Like 'Explorers', right? Do you remember the first time I played it to you?" Matthew whispered in his ear, blowing into it, lightly.

"You bet. As soon as you finished playing the last note, I did not say a word. I just walked towards you, I wrapped my arms around your neck, I kissed you...and we ended up making love under your piano, all night long," the drummer recalled, while he played with the fingers of the other musician's hand.

"One of the best nights I can remember," the brunet revealed, sighing contently.

"And 'Big Freeze' belongs to the untouchable songs as well!" the blond claimed, resolutely.

"I know, but that one I do not have a good memory of. As soon as I finished singing it to you, you broke down and cried, and then I burst into tears as well and we spent the whole night talking and comforting each other, reassuring each other about our future together," the pianist grieved a little bit.

"Believe me or not, but even that one is among the most beautiful nights I can remember." Dominic smiled. "The fact is that that song is special."

"Yes, so special that I'm not going to share it with the crowd. One day, perhaps," the guitarist stated.

"Well, Matt-eh, look, you still have time to change the song to pick up for Kate. We might consider 'Unsustainable'." The percussionist returned to his attack.

Matthew pushed him away and laughed heartily. "Are you nuts? Imagine the scene: the audience is cheering me, I approach the microphone and say, 'And now a new song, I wrote it for my girlfriend, because my ability to stand her sometimes is unsustainable!', and then the song starts!" The pianist prospected the hypothetical possibility, amongst the laughter.

"I would pay for this scenario!" Dom said, sitting down again.

"Sorry, but I'm already sodding rich, I'm not interested in your money!" the other scoffed, pretending to be indifferent.

Dom crawled sensually over the brunet. "So, what about a payment in kind? Would you mind?" he meowed, ruffling his hair.

"I think...I think that we can find an agreement…" the singer stammered, in obvious difficulty, getting lost in those beautiful big eyes, made of an indefinite color where gray, green, hazel, and sometimes even the blue battled out to try to prevail, reaching some stunning compromises.

"Mm, yes, I think so." Dom smiled against Matt's lips, kissing him deeply.

"On second thought, nope, I would take advantage of you, but without giving you what you want in return!" the frontman corrected himself, recovering and parting from him.

"You're so infamous!" the percussionist chuckled, returning on his blanket. "But, I repeat, it would be fun. Well, you could use. 'Isolated System', then. It's a ballad, there's a piano, it seems very romantic to me, so why not?" he suggested casually.

"I do not know, maybe because that song is about the destruction of the world, without even a single chance of escape or a single hope of salvation?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. It seems so appropriate to me!" Dom grinned cheekily.

"Dominic..." Matt used his warning tone.

"But mostly, Matt, if you locked her up inside an isolated system she wouldn't be bloody stuck to you anymore at every single concert!"

Matthew could not help it and burst into laughter. "Dom, you're impossible!"

"And you love me the way I am." The drummer gave checkmate to the singer.

This time it was Matt who got closer, crawling over him, locking his ice-blue eyes in those eyes made of storm.

"I do love you. With every fiber of my body. With every note of my piano. With each of my guitar riffs. With every octave of my voice," he murmured languidly, placing small, delicate kisses on the percussionist's lips for every way that he listed.

"Wow…" was all Dom could say, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him in for a breathtaking kiss before resuming his personal battle. "Kate can only dream about these sentences from you!" he chanted, sounding victorious. That was all it took for him to earn yet another push from Matthew, though the brunet was amused.

"Taking for granted that my favorite blond is you, and it'll always be you, Dommeh, c'mon! It's not so horrible to have Kate around! And don't you dare try to deny it; you're already crazy for Bing as much as I am!" he pointed out.

"You rescued yourself at the very last minute mentioning that adorable baby!" the blond punched his lover's shoulder lightly, before they both went back lying down and watching the stars.

"Matthew, do you think there's really a place where we can be free, such the one you're talking about in that particular song?" Dom asked him.

Matthew looked for his hand, squeezing it.

"There must be. And we'll find it."

TBC

_I honestly do not even know when they celebrate Thor's birthday, or even IF they celebrate it, but I needed as a ploy, I apologize if it is not credible :/ although, personally, I urge you not to look for too much credibility in this story, at least not after the collision of these two universes XD_

_Now it seems overly serious, but I assure you that funny things are going to happen, trust me ^ ^_

_About the BellDom moment, I apologize for the excessive amount of fluff, I could not resist!_

_If someone managed to get this far... I hope you enjoyed it, but let me know anyway ^ ^_


End file.
